1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly, and more particularly to a computer bezel mounting assembly with a simplified configuration and convenient usability.
2. Description of Prior Art
A typical bezel is mounted to a computer case by means of a plurality of set screws or fasteners attached to the bezel and engaged in a plurality of fixing holes defined in the computer case. A typical bezel mounting assembly is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 115,733. The mounting assembly comprises a chassis and a bezel. Two sidewalls of the chassis each define a plurality of receiving slots in front portions thereof. Side edges of the bezel have a plurality of barbs engaging in corresponding slots of the chassis, thereby connecting the front bezel to the chassis. However, this mounting assembly requires the bezel to have numerous barbs, which makes detachment of the bezel from the chassis inconvenient and laborious. Additionally, the barbs are liable to break when too much force is applied thereon during the detachment process.
Another typical bezel mounting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,680. A fastening device comprising a fastener having a base fixed on the front panel of a computer case and a plurality of resilient legs hanging therefrom. Each resilient leg has an outward convex foot formed on the end thereof so that when the fastener is pushed into a retaining hole formed on the computer case to connect the front panel to the computer casing, the feet of the fastener are slightly and temporarily pushed inward when passing through the retaining hole and then bounce back to retain the fastener in position when completely passing the retaining hole. This mounting assembly requires a plurality of additional resilient legs with specific configurations in order to mount the bezel, which makes manufacturing of the mounting assembly more time-consuming costly. Moreover, it is rather inconvenient and laborious to detach all the resilient legs tightly engaged in the retaining slots.